Indelible
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: Time didn't matter. No one else mattered. In the world they were in, time didn't exist. No one else existed. All that mattered and all that existed was them. And they wouldn't have it any other way. AU, Link x Zelda, oneshot, LIME.


* * *

Here's another oneshot for you all to enjoy. 

For those who have wanted another lemon from me... This ain't it. This is more of a lime than anything else; a nondescriptive lemon. If you remembered in _Sensei_, a few chapters really pushed the T rating to its limits. This is basically doing the same thing. It's a sexy scene, but there's no hardcore descriptions.

I also tried to do a oneshot with absolutely no dialogue. I've figured that a lime/lemon is best without dialogue. It kind of disrupts the flow in my opinion. If you can imagine the actions and the movements, then you can definitely imagine the voices mixing in with that. After all, how hard is it to picture Zelda screaming Link's name?

I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_.

* * *

Indelible  
SirJoshizzle

Even at midnight, the city never seemed to sleep.

Hyrule Castle Town. The capital of Hyrule, and considered by some to be the capital of the world. Buildings that rose to unbelievably dizzying heights, that seemed to pierce the sky and reached for the Goddesses themselves. A transportation system that efficiently shipped and dropped off the population of 35 million people across the metro area like clockwork. Street intersections that overfilled with people by the thousands whenever the crossing lights turned green.

Castle Town was always awake, its energy fueled by the millions of people that inhabited its city limits and the surrounding suburbs and districts. Millions of people that, even in the dead of night, always had places to go and people to see.

The bedroom communities were the only parts of the metro area where one could escape the hectic and bustling citylife—and nightlife—that was Hyrule Castle Town. At night, these districts were practically silent, with the occasional bark from the neighborhood dog, the engine of a car heading home after a hard day's work, and the shuttling of the late-night monorail that passed over the apartment buildings and duplexes.

But in Hyrule University's Fire Campus' Volvagia Hall, located in East Village Ward's sleepy 6th District, among the campus' 1600 on-campus residents, two were wide awake.

Hands wandered. Lips touched. Mouths moaned. The two bodies rocked in rhythm with each other. The futon on which they laid upon couldn't help but rub against the carpet with every movement they made in sync.

He wrapped an arm around her lithe waist, while another pressed hard into the pillow her head rested upon to prop himself up so that he hovered over her. He took a moment to catch her lips in a kiss. It was soft and loving at first, but before long it became ardent and filled with need. He couldn't help it; her soft, pink lips were literally calling out for him as she panted his name. But it was also to silence her, to keep from attracting the attention of her dorm neighbors and the dorm advisors that roamed the halls at night. He went through too much trouble to sneak out of his dorm, passed campus security, into the girls' dormitory building and into her room. He wasn't about to let the moment get blown.

Her muffled whimpering melted away as she caved into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, covered in a thin film of sweat, and pulled him in deeper. He paused his movements for a moment to explore her more thoroughly, pushing in as deep as he could.

She moaned his name—Link—into his mouth. Over and over. Like a mantra. Like a prayer to the Goddesses. A prayer—a plead—for more. He whispered her name into her ear in a strangled voice. He groaned her name—Zelda—as he continued moving. He let go of her lips with a bit of reluctance and trailed small kisses down her chin and into the crook of her neck and her shoulder, where he sucked softly on her skin.

She arched her back off the futon, pressing her torso into his. She slipped her arms under his and placed her hands on his back, feeling the muscles underneath his tanned skin. She dug her nails into his back and trailed them downwards. A grunt escaped his dry mouth in reply.

He picked up his pace, and she responded by wrapping her legs around him tighter, moving slightly for him to get a better angle. She started moving herself, matching his movements to increase the pleasure for them both.

It was blinding. He couldn't see straight. He could barely make out her violet eyes that sparkled in the darkness, her brown-blonde hair that flowed gracefully over the pillow, the sweat that glistened on her cheek and forehead. Through his blurred vision he let go of her waist and reached for the back of her head. He tangled his fingers in her silky locks and pressed her face against his chest.

She inhaled deeply. Mixing with the smell of sweat was his natural scent. A crisp and masculine aroma that one could easily mistake for cologne. It was intoxicating. An aphrodisiac that drove her over the edge. One hand remained on his back, while the other ran down his shoulder and gripped onto his muscled arm for support. She literally clung onto him, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, one arm wrapped around his torso, and a hand grabbing onto his arm.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell him he loved her. He wanted to know how she felt, if he was satisfying her. But decided against it. It would have ruined the momentum. Instead of words came incoherent grunts and a mumble that vaguely sounded like her name.

It went on for Goddesses knows how long. Minutes? Hours, even? Didn't it even matter? Not to them. Time didn't matter. No one else mattered. In the world they were in, time didn't exist. No one else existed. All that mattered, and all that existed was them. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Zelda was undone in almost one instant. Link hit that one spot that made her eyes roll into the back of her head and yell out in pleasure. She begged for him to do it again, and he did. Over and over. He was relentless. And to her, it felt damn good.

It took only one more swift movement by him for her to completely lose it and release the culmination of probably hours of their actions. Her pleasure washed over him, and it signaled his own release. But he still continued to move, and so did she, meeting him at every downstroke. He gradually slowed down, his beathing now heavy pants and desperate gasps for air.

He slowly lowered both of them down, as she was still holding onto him, being careful not to crush her with his weight. She panted his name softly, coughing and clearing her throat quietly so that she could get a normal hold of her breathing.

He was spent. She was exhausted. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever. He brought the back of his hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat clean off. She reached for his face and placed her hand on his cheek softly, and he closed his eyes, a dreamy smile creeping onto his lips. She traced his well-defined jawline with her fingers, his stubble ticklishly prickling against her soft skin.

After a while staying like that, he dug between the futon and her back and rolled them over so that they were on their side, with him still seated deeply inside her. He reached for her comforter and pulled it over them, enveloping them in its insulation as their body heat returned to normal.

Link slipped his right arm under the pillow, clutching it from underneath, while his left pulled her closer to him.

Zelda responded by cuddling in, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into the warmth radiating from his body.

Before long, they fell asleep. Just like that, in each other's arms. No words were spoken. No words _needed_ to be spoken. Words weren't needed to express their love to each other. Their actions alone said it all. And their actions were a powerful reminder that their love was permanent. Everlasting. Indelible.

* * *

The no-dialogue is yet another experient I'm doing with _Circles_. Because I have so much time to work on that sucker, I'm using oneshots as my ginuea pigs, if you will, to test out things like full scale "silent" scenes or different accents and tones (_Seducing Miss Perfect_). So hopefully as I approach the first chapter's release (still to be confirmed), my writing style will be more refined. 

I'm on chapter six, if you're wondering how progress is coming along. It's an investigation scene, which you should know all about if you've been following the blog. Do you like the new layout, by the way? It's designed specially to promote _Circles_.

_Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *


End file.
